These Walls: KakaSaku
by kisukebenihime
Summary: Songfic KakaSaku Oneshot After a mission, Kakashi and Sakura have a little problem. This is my first oneshot, so be nice.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the song used in this fic. The song is _'These Walls' _by _Dream Theatre. _Enjoy the read and please comment if you like it. Flamers not welcome.

These Walls: Kaka/Saku

_This is so hard for me  
To find the words to say  
My thoughts are standing still_

Captive inside of me  
All emotions start to hide  
And nothing's getting through

"Why is it so hard for me to say this?" Kakashi asked out of the blue. Sakura, who sat beside him, was wondering the same thing. Ever since the mission to the Cloud village, Kakashi had been acting strange; not talking to Sakura, brushing past her when they saw each other on the streets. Was it the accidental kiss they shared? Or was it the unknown feelings the kiss brought with it?

What ever it was; Kakashi hated it. Not knowing how to make heads or tails of it really irked the Copy-nin.

_Watch me  
Fading  
I'm losing  
All my instincts  
Falling into darkness  
_

Kakashi chanced a glance at her; she knew. He knew she knew and there was no hiding it any longer.

"Sakura, the reason I asked you here today was to tell you something important." He ventured carefully as he tried to gauge her reaction. Her emerald eyes flickered in his direction for a moment then turned back to the stream flowing under the old bridge.

"And that would be…?" she asked quietly.

_Tear down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You are the only one who knows  
I'm holding back_

It's not too late for me  
To keep from sinking further  
I'm trying to find my way out  
Tear down these walls for me now

"First, let me ask you something. Do you have….feelings for me, you know…more than just student/teacher feelings?" he asked as he focused his attention on the crystal clear water, and waited.

_So much uncertainty  
I don't like this feeling  
I'm sinking like a stone_

Each time I try to speak  
There's a voice I'm hearing  
And it changes everything

"Well," she started. "It's a little difficult to explain, especially since you've been avoiding me like the plague for the last two months." Sakura said as she fiddled with the hem of her pink skirt. There was a long pause; too long for comfort.

_Watch me  
Crawl from  
The wreckage  
Of my silence  
Conversation  
Failing_

"I'm not sure anymore, Kakashi. I mean, there were a lot of things I wanted to ask you after we got back but…" she trailed off, alluding to his obvious disappearing acts over the last two months.

"Sakura I…" Kakashi tried to apologize but he stopped himself; not knowing if he was doing the right thing. _'Dam it, I hate this.' _He thought.

_Tear down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You are the only one who knows  
I'm holding back_

It's not too late for me  
To keep from sinking further  
I'm trying to find my way out  
Tear down these walls

He looked at her again, her eyes focused to her feet dangling over the railing. Kakashi sighed and looked away. Nothing about this was easy. All he had to say was: "I'm in love with you," but it just wouldn't come out.

_Every time you choose to turn away  
Is it worth the price you pay  
Is there someone who will wait for you  
One more time  
One more time_

"Kakashi, did that kiss mean anything to you, or was it purely accidental?"

_Watch me  
Fading  
I'm losing  
All my instincts  
Falling into darkness_

Never had the Copy-nin been so surprised by anything before in his life. Kakashi tore his gaze away from the water, hands clinching the railing under his sweaty palms. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

_Tear down these walls for me  
Stop me from going under  
You are the only one who knows  
I'm holding back_

"It meant more to me than should be allowed." He said then opened his eyes and lifted a hand to brush her pink locks back behind her hair. She leaned into his touch slightly. "Sakura…" he whispered softly, leaning forward.

_It's not too late for me  
To keep from sinking further  
I'm trying to find my way out  
Tear down these walls for me now_

Sakura lifted her hand to his cheek and lightly hooked her index finger around his mask, leaning closer as her gravity pulled her arm down; his mask along with it.

_Tear down these walls for me  
It's not too late for me  
Tear down these walls for me_

There lips touched softly, as they had once before. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair separated.

"Sakura, I…" he tried again but still couldn't find the right words.

She smiled sweetly at him; her eyes shining warmly at him. "It's ok Kakashi, I love you too." She paused. "You don't have to say a thing, I already know."


End file.
